ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vehicular combat game
Vehicular combat (also known as car combat) games are typically video or computer games where the primary objectives of gameplay includes vehicles, usually armed with machine guns or other weapons, attempting to destroy vehicles controlled by the CPU or by opposing players. The genre normally features a variety of different vehicles available for play, each with its own strengths, weaknesses, and special attack abilities. Players may also unlock hidden vehicles by completing certain in-game tasks. Traditionally, vehicular combat games focus on fast-paced action inside the vehicle, rarely, if ever, concerning themselves with role-playing or other elements. Games may include racing themes, but they are generally secondary to the action. Gameplay Vehicular combat games normally follow a simple play pattern; the player must defeat increasing numbers of increasingly skilled enemies, often in increasingly complex battlefields, before facing off against a final, super-powerful, boss character. Vehicular combat games differ from traditional racing games both in the combat aspect and in the general lack of any set path for players to follow, instead allowing them to explore each level at their leisure. The complexity and strategy required to complete games vary, from the careful resource maintenance and intense story-driven plotlines of the Interstate '76 series to straightforward smashups like World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Crush Hour. Often the primary plot will involve a contest or competition of some sort, encouraging the various characters to fight and destroy one another to obtain a reward. The Twisted Metal series is especially well known for the black humor found in its ending sequences. Sub-genres Car Futuristic Race * Combat Racer * DethKarz * F-Zero series * Fatal Inertia * Hi-Octane * HoverRace * Mad Crasher * Mag-Force Racing * POD series * Quantum Redshift * Quarantine * Rush series * Seicross * Wipeout series Boat & submarine * AquaNox series * Blood Wake * Critical Depth * Dead In The Water * Silent Hunter series * Tiger Shark * Silent Service and Silent Service II * Wave Race series * Akella's PT Boats series Tank * Alien Front Online, the primary good forces are tanks and the secondary alien forces are played as mechs * Arcticfox * Battlefield series * BattleTanx series * Battlezone and Battlezone II: Combat Commander, although most of the tanks have anti-gravity engines instead of treads * BZFlag, a FOSS Battlezone-like game * Cyber Sled * Iron Warriors: T-72 Tank Commander * M1 Tank Platoon * M1 Tank Platoon II * Metal Drift * Metal Max series, a tank combat and role-playing video game combination * Panzer Front * Panzer Elite * Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 * Recoil * Spectre VR * Steel Armor: Blaze of War * Steel Beasts * Steel Fury * Steel Reign * Tanarus (video game) * Tank Universal * Team Yankee * Tread Marks * Wild Metal * World of Tanks * World War II Online tank, gun, infantry, plane, ship, simulation, MMO, FPS and real-time strategy combination * WW2 Battle Tanks: T-34 vs. Tiger Motorcycle * Extreme-G series * Final Fantasy VII (G Bike) * Mach Rider * Mad Crasher * Road Rash series * Seicross Space vehicle * Astron Belt * Colony Wars series * Freespace series * Freelancer * Lunar Rescue * Moon Patrol * Project Sylpheed * Space Encounters * Space Seeker * Space Tactics * Star Trek * Star Wars: Arcade * Star Wars: Demolition * Star Wars: X-Wing * Star Wars: Rebel Assault series * Star Wars: Starfighter series * Tac/Scan * X * Starlancer * Star Trek: Bridge Commander * Wing Commander (franchise) Multi-vehicular (List of games in which players use more than one vehicle during gameplay) * Armed Assault series * Battlefield series * Battlestations: Pacific (2009) * Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) * Darkwind: War on Wheels (2007) * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) * Extreme Assault (1997) * Grand Theft Auto series * Halo series * Homefront (2011) * Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds (1999) * Operation Flashpoint series * Planetside series * Red Faction series * Saints Row series * Tribes series * Unreal Tournament 2004 (2004) * Unreal Tournament 3 (2007) * Scarface (2006) Mecha This sub-genre of vehicular combat involves mech robots, or mecha, as the vehicle for combat. For most mech games, they are played in either first-person or third-person view style. Other games are based on popular Anime TV shows such as the various Gundam series, Robotech, and Evangelion. Also, games with a mech theme are featured in RPG games such as Xenosaga and the Front Mission series. * ''Another Century's Episode'' series * ''Armored Core'' series * Assault Suits series * Battle Engine Aquila * Border Break * ''Custom Robo'' series * Chromehounds * Cruise Chaser Blassty * Cybernator * Earthsiege * ''Eureka 7'' video games * Exteel * ''Front Mission'' series, a tactical RPG mecha series * Ghen War * Ghost in the Shell * G-Nome * ''Gungriffon'' series * Gun Metal * Hawken * Heavy Gear * Hover Attack ** ''Bangai-O'' series * ''IGPX'' Immortal Grand Prix video games * Kagirinaki Tatakai * ''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' video games * MechAssault * ''MechWarrior'' series * MechCommander * Metal Fatigue * Metal Head * Metal Marines * Metal Storm * Metal Warriors * ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' video games ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Last Shooting, a first-person perspective shooter ** Mobile Suit Z-Gundam: Hot Scramble, a first-person shooter * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' video games * One Must Fall 2097 * Patlabor * Perpetuum * Phantom Crash * Robot Alchemic Drive * ''Robotech'' video games * Senko no Ronde * Slave Zero * Shattered Steel * Shogo: Mobile Armor Division * Star Cruiser, a first-person shooter action RPG * Starsiege * Steel Battalion * Steel Battalion: Line of Contact'' * ''Super Robot Wars'' series * Tail Concerto * ''Thexder'' series * ''Transformers'' video games * Vanguard Bandits * Vastar * Virtual On * WiBArm, a third-person action RPG shooter * Xenogears ** ''Xenosaga'' series * ''Zone of the Enders'' series Freeware * Air Drive * Armed 7 * Astraia * Bootfighter Windom * Liberation Army * Tunnelers Kart racers with battle modes Battle modes for kart racing games are deathmatch battles influenced by the characters, go-karts and weapons used in the mode. The Mario Kart series demonstrates this kind of mode in its previous installments. Mario Kart Series *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' Crash Kart Series *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Generic Go-Kart Racing *''Go-Kart'' *''Go-Kart Challenge'' *''Go-Kart Racing'' *''Kart Racer'' *''Professional Go-Kart Simulator'' Other Kart racers with battle modes *''Cel Damage'' *''Charinko Hero'' *''Cocoto Kart Racer'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Freaky Flyers'' *''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' *''Looney Tunes: Space Race'' *''Muppet RaceMania'' *''Shrek: Smash n' Crash'' *''Skunny Karts'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Speed Punks'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wacky Wheels'' *''Walt Disney's Magical Racing Tour'' Notes and references Category:Video game genres Category:Vehicular combat games